RewindStopPlay
by SCETMD
Summary: A story set to the beginning of Boy Meets World. In which Cory becomes friends with Topanga and Minkus after the petition in the episode, "Cory's Alternative Friends." I do not own the characters or the show I just love writing.


A Fan Fiction set to the first season of Boy Meets World. Even more specifically, set to what I believe is another possible ending to the episode "Cory's Alternative Friends." The story focuses on what could have happened had he decided to sit with Topanga and Minkus at the weirdo table. Would they still be the same people or would Topanga and Cory find out that they were meant to be together even before the start of season 3. This is a work in progress and will continue based on interest. I may or may not re-edit the story in order to make it more interesting for readers.

I will continue from here showing how everyone develops into the characters we see in season 7 including some possible different scenarios.

The Plot is simple. Cory knows that his hair will go back to normal and he will once again be allowed to sit at the table with his best friend Shawn. However, is that really what he wants? Or will he find himself wanting to stay friends with the "weird kids," because they believed that he was in fact a good guy but was lost.

The story begins in the cafeteria the day after his hair goes back to normal. Cory, was happy his old hair was back and that he would not be made fun of but would he choose his best friend to sit with?

**Chapter 1 – Back to Normal**

"So I see you got your old hair back." Topanga smiled at Cory as he walked by carrying his lunch tray.

"Yeah, yesterday, it's a good thing too because Eric and Jason were starting to throw things at my head to see if they would stick."

Topanga smiled and let out a chuckle. Cory and Topanga had in fact become closer since the night in his kitchen where Shawn caught Topanga with a circle on her face and said, "Use a mirror babe." Their smiles were broken quickly when Shawn bellowed from across the cafeteria.

"Cor. Come on before the geek parade takes over your personality."

Cory knew he had to make a decision. But for some reason after everything he had been through with Minkus and Topanga he thought better of just walking away from them. He made the decision to try to see pas the façade and tell Shawn something he never thought he would tell him.

"Can't today Shawn. I have something to discuss with Minkus and Topanga. It's about the petition we had you sign in the hallway yesterday."

Shawn could not believe any of what he was hearing. Could it be possible that his best friend was turning into a nerd? Whatever this didn't matter it's only one day. Shawn had a feeling that this was just a ploy and that later they would be making fun of what Minkus and Topanga were talking about at lunch.

_Cory sat down with the "Geeks" and for the first time decided to have a full conversation with Minkus._

"Hey Minkus. Can I ask you something?"

Cory uttered the first words to Minkus since third grade that didn't involve him getting made fun of or having something thrown at his head.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"What did you think of me before yesterday?"

This was a question that Minkus would have never have answered before yesterday. This was because he always had a fear of having a bombardment ball thrown at his head during the neighborhood games.

"To be honest Cory," Minkus was getting more and more nervous. "I thought you were a loser who only wanted to make us miserable. I mean you make fun of me, Topanga, Mr. Feeny every day."

Cory had never even thought that Minkus had that opinion of him.

"Wow. Is that what you all thought?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement. But one person didn't. Topanga didn't even try to make a negative comment about her friend she had known since kindergarten. Topanga looked thoughtful and instead made a different statement.

"Yeah, but what you did yesterday was incredible. It changed my opinion. I actually think we can be friends again now that I know you aren't trying to fit in and just do things because Shawn is."

Minkus said the same thing. They left the cafeteria and went to class wondering if class would go back the way it was before. Before the heart to heart at lunch and before the petition they had signed to save the study hall teachers job.

Flash Forward: The next day everything goes back to normal.


End file.
